


Of Flames & Waves

by desrouleaux



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cussing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: "She scares the hell out of me and calms my soul at the same time. Maybe that's what love is; a total contradiction that somehow balances."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I watched Justice League last night and yeah…*sigh* Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is my first time writing for a DC fandom, so… please bear with me. I’ll try to keep the characters as much in-character as I can. Anyways, I’d love to hear what you think :)

You could already hear the familiar noises. Cheery people, laughing children, the usual hubbub before a show.

Your eye-makeup sparkled as you looked at yourself in the large mirror. The colors of your costume matched your lipstick and the headband in your curled up hair. You looked stunning as always; perfectly dolled up for an important show. Your legs looked smooth and long; thanks to the tight fitting thighs, and the heeled boots added a smoldering elegance to  the formfitting costume that you wore.

You sighted as the gutwrenching feeling of anxiety and doubt returned; just in time. You cracked your knuckles nervously as you inhaled slowly; your eyes closed as you concentrated.

“It’s just a routine. Nothing bad will happen.”, you mumbled to yourself and exhaled just as slowly.

The thick velvet curtain to your dressing room was shoved aside harshly.

“Your act is up in fifteen.”, Howard, your director, informed you.

You did not turn around, yet you could feel his censorius gaze surveying you.

“I expect nothing but utter perfection from you tonight, doll. No slip ups.”

You dared an icy stare over your shoulder.

“That’s the plan.”

* * *

“Master Wayne”, Alfred said as he entered the Meeting Hall. Five pairs of eyes, plus the one of a Cyborg, turned to look at the older man. Some curious, some confused. The first meeting of the League after the defeat of Steppenwolf was truly off to a great start.

“Alfred”, Bruce answered and contained himself to roll his eyes.

“I am sorry to interrupt this important meeting”, he excused himself with a theatralic bow of his head. “but I’m afraid you forgot about your plans for this evening.”

“Plans?”, Diana inquired as all members turned to face Bruce Wayne. “What plans?”, she asked a second time; a warm smile on her face.

Bruce ran a hand over his face. He hadn’t forgotten about his appointment; he had simply hoped he wouldn’t have to attend to it.

“Yes, I remember.”, he muttered; the frustration obvious in the tone of his voice.

“The Bat has a date, huh?”, Arthur teased, wriggling his eyebrows. Next to him, Barry snickered. He stopped when Bruce gave him the stare.

“A charity event for the Gotham Children’s Hospital. It’s held in, ah, in a circus.”, Bruce explained  and watched as both Barry’s and Diana’s eyes lit up like kids on Christmas Eve.

“That’s so awesome!”, Barry exclaimed, however he soon became embarrassed for his excitement as the men of the League couldn’t help but smirk at him.

“Would you mind if we join you? Bruce?”, Diana asked; her bright smile never leaving her face.

Bruce groaned internally, yet he couldn’t resist the Wonder Woman herself. He sighted.

“Sure.”

“I can’t. I have plans with Lois.”, Clark chimed in. “Even though I would love to go. It’s a great event.”

“I’m not going either.”, Victor said, scratching the metal where his neck should have been. “I, uh -”

“No need to explain yourself, Victor.” Diana patted his hand encouragingly. “We understand.”

“A circus? I suppose there won’t be any booze?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the tattooed Atlantean. “It’s a children’s charity event, so - probably not.”

Arthur pondered for a few seconds and proceeded to slam his fist on the mahogany table with a hearty laugh, startling Barry next to him.

“Ah, what the hell - why not!”


	2. The Ringmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. I love you guys! :D

Bruce looked at his matte black Rolex watch on his wrist, his brows furrowed in wonder. Had he been late before Alfred reminded him of the event, they sure were more than late now.

A swish of air passed him before Barry came to a halt. “A limo? How fricking cool is this!” His jaw dropped as he quickly rounded the black vehicle Bruce was waiting at.

“I’ve never been inside a limo!”

A small smirk appeared on the Billionaire’s lips as he listened to the younger man’s awe.

“By the way, thank’s for the suit, man.”, Barry said as he smoothed out the fabric of the black tie around his neck.

However, incapable to listen, Bruce had problems keeping his own jaw from dropping as soon as Diana finally made her appearance. The long silky gown she wore cupped the curves of her womanly figure ever so nicely; giving away the illusion waves of gold were cascading down her body.

“Dude”, Barry breathed next to him. In that moment, even the Flash could do nothing else but stand still.

A sheepish smile was plastered on Diana’s face as she made her way down the stairs; cupping her matching clutch tightly in her hand.

Arthur let out an impressed whistle as he approached the trio. “Nice”, was all the tall man had to offer as he snuck his small flask back into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. If the comment was meant for the Wonder Woman or the car remained unclear.

Bruce gave him a once-over; pondering if the kids might be scared of the tattooed giant and his rustic attire. “I suppose the suit Alfred gave you was…not quite your taste?”

Arthur let out a bemused snort and shrugged. “Nah, it didn’t fit. My bicep’s apparently just bigger than yours.”

Next to them, both Barry and Diana stifled a laugh while Bruce smug look dropped. 

“Let’s go, we’re late.”

* * *

When the quartett arrived, Bruce, the Hospital’s main benefactor, was quick to usher his colleagues through the crowd of people wanting to meet him. Evidently, they weren’t that late after all.

“Ah, Mr. Wayne!”

The Billionaire only turned around after a fleshy hand tapped his broad shoulder. “What an honor to meet you, sir!”

Eyebrows raised in question, Bruce surveyed the shorter man. He was small in height, yet broadly-based around his belly. The sparkling red ringmaster uniform was filled to the rim; nearly bursting at the seams. Bruce expected one of the fake gold buttons of his jacket to fly off right into his eye at any moment.

A little hesistantly, he shook his offered hand.

“I’m Howard. Howard Humphrey.”, he introduced himself eagerly. “I was highly delighted when you picked my humble establishment for this wonderful event!”

Bruce noticed Howard to be short of breath as he nearly yelled at him over the noise. 

“Actually it wasn’t my choice. My -”

“Bruce?”

Howard’s eyes windened as they caught sight of Diana. He cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hand on his jacket furiously.

“Are you coming?”, the Amazon inquired softly.

Bruce nodded; non-verbally thanking Diana for her unwitting rescue. He offered his arm to her and was somewhat surprised when she took a gentle hold on his arm.

“Mr. Humphrey -”

“Howard! Please, call me Howard.”

Bruce suppressed a sigh. “ _Howard_ , please excuse me. My companions are rather - eager to get to their seats.”

The ringmaster nodded quickly. “Of course! The show will start soon enough and I have to admit, I’d be quite sulky if you’d miss it, ha!”, he exclaimed with a wink.

Diana let out a polite giggle; much to Howard’s delight. It boosted his ego and his already larger than average confidence too. Bruce could feel her tugging at his arm urgently.

* * *

Seated in the most luxurious lounge the place had to offer, three members of the League surveyed the crowd until Barry finally stated the obvious.

“Uh, isn’t this supposed to be a charity event for kids?”

Bruce looked up from his watch once again. “Yes?”

“There are no children, Bruce.”, Diana noticed matter of factly.

Arthur chuckled as he grabbed his flask from his pocket; taking a quick swing of some strong liquour he had taken from one of the Bat’s many cabins. “Guess it’s more about…adult entertainment tonight.”, he said; leaning back in his seat. Suddenly the night had become much more interesting for the Atlantean god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Reader/Arthur interaction in this part…it’s going a bit slow, but I swear I’m already working on the next part! :)
> 
> Cheers ~


End file.
